


Di Hari Kamu Berulangtahun

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: Tidak semua remaja laki-laki suka ulangtahunnya dirayakan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka menolak kalau diberikan hadiah. Kouki harap, minimal sih PS5
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Di Hari Kamu Berulangtahun

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulangtahun Furihata Kouki.  
> Aku gak maksud mau nistain kamu, dek. Kamu dimataku selamanya fluffy dan unyu. Jadi aku gemes gemes gimana pengen ngeledekcoret manjain kamu

Tubuhnya meringkuk, digulung di dalam selimut. Mata terkatup sayu, pipi tenggelam dalam pelukan teddy bear – teman tidurnya sejak sekolah dasar.

“Aku tidak mau ke perpustakaan sore ini,” gumam Kouki. Merajuk pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya melirik ke luar jendela sesaat. Langit terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal semalam Kouki sudah berdoa agar badai datang hari ini saja.

Kouki tahu hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Kouki juga yakin tidak ada yang mau merayakannya. Paling mungkin ibunya sudah menyiapkan omurice dengan tulisan selamat ulang tahun sebagai toppingnya. Atau kakaknya yang akan memberikannya uang saku untuk beli kue ulang tahun sendiri. Lalu Fukuda dan Kawahara hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun via sosial media karena ada notifikasi tapi tidak akan datang. Di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, mereka pasti punya agenda masing-masing.

“Iya sih, aku juga cuma ucapkan selamat dan jabat tangan waktu mereka ulang tahun.”

Perayaan ulang tahun untuk remaja laki-laki bukan agenda sebesar itu. Terutama bagi mereka yang jomblo. Lalu jangan harap teman-teman sesama lelaki akan melakukan hal-hal manis seperti yang pernah dituangkan dalam cerita. Kenyataan persahabatan laki-laki tidak menggemaskan seperti itu.

Meski begitu, Kouki tetap ingin mendapatkan hadiah. Minimal PS5.. begitu.

Kouki menggelinding keluar dari balutan selimut dan terjatuh di lantai. Cara ekstrim dia agar beranjak. Karena di akhir pekan ini rasa cintanya terhadap kasur entah kenapa berpuluh-puluh kali lipat hingga sulit memisahkan diri.

“Kouki~!” ibunya memanggil dari bawah.

“Sudah bangun!!” Kouki menjawab. Merangkak menuju pintu. Merembet di dinding. Sampai akhirnya dia memegang kenop pintu dan berjalan ke bawah bergaya zombie.

“Kumat,” ejek kakaknya yang melihatnya dari bawah tangga.

“Kalau kakak kasih aku Cuma 500 yen lagi, akan ku gigit tanganmu dan tertular jadi zombie.”

Kouta tertawa dan menyentil dahi Kouki saat adiknya sudah sampai di depannya. Tangannya kemudian merangkul punggung Kouki dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di kursi makan. “Ku tambahkan 200 kalau begitu.”

Kouki langsung menepis tangannya. “Aku maunya 5000 yen.”

Ibunya datang dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring Omurice dan di letakaan di depan Kouki. “Selamat ulang tah-“

“Stop!” Kouki mengangkat tangannya. Menghadapkan telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti. “Aku sudah besar, ma. Tidak perlu diucapkan selamat lagi.”

“Hey, Kouki. Ini tradisi,” ucapnya. Lalu Kouta menunjuk pada sepiring omurice lengkap dengan hiasan nama dan ucapan ulangtahun kepada adiknya. “Kalau tidak ada omurice biasanya kamu ma-“

“5000 yen!” potong Kouki lagi. Kali ini telunjuknya yang diangkat. Menulis angka lima ribu di udara. “Kakak kamu digigit pakai bau mullut plus saus tomat atau lima ribu yen?”

Kouta menghela nafas. Mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakkan lima lembar 1000 yen di atas meja. Wajah Kouki yang tadinya kurang bersemangat langsung berubah cerah begitu dia meraih lembaran tersebut. “Terimakasih, kakak hebat,” ucap Kouki yang turun dari kursinya dan memeluk Kouta yang merinding geli.

“Kalau uang saja kamu langsung baik.” Keluhnya.

“Memangnya uang sebanyak itu untuk apa?” tanya ibunya. Kouki menghampiri wanita tersebut dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil berbisik, ‘teriimakasih sarapannya’ kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. Tak lupa memasukkan uang dari Kouta ke dalam saku.

“Entahlah,” jawab Kouki. Remaja berambut coklat itu mulai menyantap makanan kesukaannya.

Mata Kouki melirik ke samping. Melihat Kouta yang terbelalak tak percaya.

“Ulang tahunku kan hanya setahun sekali. Memangnya salah meminta uang rehabilitasi zombie di muka?” tantang Kouki kepada Kouta.

Mata Kouta menyipit. Bibir menarik senyum tipis. Tanda dia menemukan celah baru untuk mengganggu adiknya. Kouki melihat itu dan menyadari kesalahan dalam pemilihan kata yang dia gunakan.

“Apa ini berarti tidak ada lagi zombie selama satu tahun? Kamu bisa bangun pagi sendiri? Tidak merangkak lagi? Tidur sambil berdiri di belakang pintu?”

“Stop! Stop! Stop!" Wajah Kouki memerah malu. “Seumur hidup aku tidur sambil berdiri hanya sekali ya kak!” bantak Kouki. “Satu kali! Itu juga karena kita masih sekamar dan kakak kunci pintu dari dalam! Lagipula ini baru uang muka. DP 50%! Pelunasan bisa dicicil tiap bulan.”

Kouki merajuk. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut. Inilah yang membuat Kouta tak bisa berhenti mengganggunya. Respon Kouki selalu berlebihan dan menggemaskan.

Kakaknya tak melanjutkan lagi. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya tertawa. Menonton hadiah yang dia dapatkan setelah mengganggu Kouki. Ibu mereka pun sama. Wanita paruh baya itu menikmati pertengkaran konyol si kakak beradik. Tahu kalau yang mereka lakukan hanya adu argumen untuk meledek satu sama lain semata. Kouki tidak pernah marah sungguhan pada Kouta, dan Kouta pun tak pernah bertingkah keterlaluan kepada Kouki.

“Kouki,” panggil ibunya saat Kouki sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

“Hm?”

Anak bungsu mengangkat piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke tempat cuci. Dari belakang Kouta berteriak agar Kouki jug mencuci semua piring kotor.

“Pamanmu..” kalimatnya menggantung. Wanita ini tahu kalau Kouki tidak terlalu suka pada pamannya.

“Aku tidak mau jadi model!” tolak Kouki. Entah kenapa sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Kouki pernah menjadi model pakaian anak-anak saat dia berumur dua tahun sampai umur delapan tahun. Terpaksa, kalau perlu ditambahkan. Tentu saja karena untuk umur itu anak-anak tidak mungkin tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

Jangan salah paham, pamannya adalah fotografer profesional, dan bibi iparnya pun kerja di editorial majalah anak-anak. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan baik urusan cinta maupun pekerjaan. Tapi Kouki harap agar apapun yang terjadi jangan bawa Kouki di urusan mereka.

Mereka berdua adalah orang yang profesional. Tapi juga perfeksionis dan keras kepala. Berkali-kali Kouki menyaksikan pasangan tersebut bertengkar. Bisa bayangkan betapa bingungnya anak kecil saat itu? Mengingat kembali kenangan itu membuat Kouki merasa kesal sendiri.

Beberapa kali mereka menghubungi agar Kouki kembali menjadi model mereka. Tapi selalu Kouki tolak. “Maaf, paman. Aku sudah tidak se-unyu dulu.”

Kouki sadar diri, tentu saja. Masih banyak orang yang lebih menarik di luar sana. Kouki masa kecil mungkin memang menggemaskan. Namun ada orang yang tumbuhnya terawat, ada yang tak terawat. Kouki yang nomor dua, walau Kouki tahu dia tidak jelek-jelek amat.

“Tapi paman hanya butuh kakimu saja kok, Kouki.” Bujuknya. Kedua tangan memegang bahu Kouki erat. “Untuk iklan sepatu.”

Saat itu, pertama kalinya Kouki membuat pengecualian. Namun langsung menyesal setelahnya.

Pamannya tak pernah secara langsung mengatakan sebuat merek sepatu ataupun jenis sepatu apapun itu. Tapi stiletto?

“Kaki kamu ramping. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang tahu, Kou! Hanya kaki kamu saja yang kelihatan.”

Setelah dikhianati untuk kesekian kalinya, Kouki memutuskan untuk tidak percaya lagi pada pamannya. Saat itu pun Kouki menyadari kenapa dia sering kali terjatuh, kenapa kakinya sering gemetar saat kedinginan. Karena selain kurang lemak, Kouki pun kurang otot. Dan sejak itu, Kouki memutuskan untuk mulai berolah raga.


End file.
